Slag bij Harran
De Slag van Harran vond plaats op 7 mei 1104 tussen de kruisvaardersstaten Antiochië en het Edessa enerzijds en de Seljoeken anderzijds. Het was de eerste grote slag nadat de nieuwe kruisvaardersstaten waren opgericht in de nasleep van de Eerste Kruistocht. De slag verliep desastreus voor de kruisvaarders, wat een terugslag betekende in de mogelijke expansiedrift van de nieuwe westerse heersers. Achtergrond In 1104 had Boudewijn II van Edessa een aanval ingezet op Harran, en belegerde daarop de stad. Voor steun toog hij naar Bohemund I van Antiochië en Tancred van Galilea. Bohemund en Tancred marcheerden daarop naar Edessa om zich bij Boudewijn en diens rechterhand Jocelin van Courtenay aan te sluiten, ze werden tevens vergezeld door Bernard van Valence, patriarch van Antiochië, Dagobert van Pisa, patriarch van Jeruzalem, en Benedict, aartsbisschop van Edessa. De Seldjoeken, onder leiding van Jikirmish, gouverneur van Mosoel, en Sokman, de Artuqid leider van Mardin, kwamen samen in het gebied Khabur. In mei 1104 vielen zij Edessa aan, mogelijk om de kruisvaarders af te leiden om Harran te verlaten, maar mogelijk ook om de stad te veroveren omdat de kruisvaarders ergens anders bezig waren. De slag Volgens de kroniekschrijver Ibn al-Qalanisi arriveerden Tancred en Bohemund tijdens de belegering, maar volgens een document uit 1234 kwamen zij aan bij de poorten van Harran zonder dat er iets gebeurde. In beide gevallen gingen de Seldjoekse Turken het gevecht niet aan, maar vluchtten weg van de kruisvaarders. De Seldjoeken trokken zich voor de schijn terug en de kruisvaarders volgden hun zuidwaarts. De kroniekschrijver Mattheu van Edessa meldt dat deze achtervolging twee dagen duurde, terwijl Ralf van Caen het op drie dagen houdt. Volgens Ibn al-Athir werd de slag uiteindelijk uitgevochten op twaalf kilometer van Harran. Boudewijn en Jocelin gaven leiding aan de Edessaanse linkervleugel, terwijl Bohemund en Tancred de rechtervleugel commandeerden. Ralf van Caen beschrijft dat de kruisvaarders verbaasd waren, toen de Seldjoekse Turken zich plots omkeerden en het gevecht aangingen. Het was zo erg dat zowel Boudewijn en Bohemund hun wapenuitrusting verloren. Gedurende de slag zelf waren Boudewijns troepen opeens ongegroepeerd, waardoor Boudewijn en Jocelin gevangen werden genomen. De Antiochiërs konden onder leiding van Bohemund vluchten richting Edessa. Vervolgens konden de Seldjoeken zegevieren; Jikirmish had maar weinig buit, en daarom nam hij Boudewijn als krijgsgevangene. Er werd na verloop van tijd wel een borgsom neergeteld voor Boudewijn, maar hij kwam pas rond 1108 vrij. Referenties * Bernard S. Bachrach and David S. Bachrach, 2005. The Gesta Tancredi of Ralph of Caen: A History of the Normans on the First Crusade. The first English translation. ISBN 0-7546-3710-7 *Beaumont, André Alden. "Albert von Aachen and the County of Edessa", in Louis J. Paetow, ed. The Crusades and Other Historical Essays. Presented to Dana C. Munro by His Former Students. New York, 1928, pp. 101-138, esp. 124-127. * Fulcher of Chartres, A History of the Expedition to Jerusalem, 1095-1127, trans. Frances Rita Ryan. University of Tennessee Press, 1969. * Heidemann, Stefan. Die Renaissance der Städte in Nordsyrien und Nordmesopotamien: Städtische Entwicklung und wirtschaftliche Bedingungen in ar-Raqqa und Harran von der beduinischen Vorherrschaft bis zu den Seldschuken. Islamic History and Civilization: Studies and Texts 40, Leiden, 2002, p. 192-197. * Armenia and the Crusades, Tenth to Twelfth Centuries: The Chronicle of Matthew of Edessa. Trans. Ara Edmond Dostourian. National Association for Armenian Studies and Research, 1993. * Nicholson, Robert Lawrence. Tancred: A Study of His Career and Work in Their Relation to the First Crusade and the Establishment of the Latin States in Syria and Palestine. Chicago, 1940, pp. 138-147. * Willem van Tyrus, A History of Deeds Done Beyond the Sea, trans. E.A. Babcock and A.C. Krey. Columbia University Press, 1943. *Overgenomen van de engelse wikipedia "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Harran" Slag Harran Harran Harran Categorie:Zuidoost-Anatolië cs:Bitva u Harranu de:Schlacht von Harran en:Battle of Harran fr:Bataille de Harran id:Pertempuran Harran it:Battaglia di Harran pl:Bitwa pod Harran pt:Batalha de Harã ru:Битва при Харране sl:Bitka pri Harranu tr:Harran Muharebesi